


Welcome Home

by shugocharaluver



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo has just returned home, and Takumi is really happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally did it! I managed to write out a LeoKumi fanfic! :D Haha I hope it was ok, I just really REALLY wanted to write something about them. That's all I have to say...I guess. Please enjoy! ^_^
> 
> P.S. Forrest and Kiragi are about 5 or 6 here.  
> P.S.S. Based off a tumblr prompt "Imagine that Person A of your OTP/OT3 just came back from a long trip. Person B (and C if OT3) are so excited to see Person A that they hurry to hug them. But suddenly Person B (and C) trip on their own feet and accidentally tackle-hug Person A to the ground."

“Papa, Papa hurry up! Dad’s carriage is back!” Kiragi yelled to Takumi, who was currently cleaning up their leftovers from breakfast.

His head snapped up at that, and he ran over to the nearest window to confirm with his own eyes that yes, Leo had just returned from his council meeting back in Nohr.

“Yes please hurry Papa, we need to go and welcome Father ba- woah, Kiragi please wait!” Forrest started before he was pulled out the door by his overly excited brother.

Takumi’s heart started to race, a grin breaking out on his face as it sank in that Leo was back. After two long months, he was _finally_ back. However, Takumi was still too prideful to admit just how excited he was at his husband’s return, and thus tried to look slightly nonchalant about it, going out with his arms crossed, though he was unable to do anything about his smile.

When he walked up to the carriage, he was met with the sight Kiragi and Forrest each clinging onto one of Leo’s legs, and the situation caused him to let a light chuckle slip out, before his gaze traveled upwards to meet Leo’s.

“Takumi,” Leo said, voice almost a light whisper.

“Leo…” Takumi replied, a light flush adorning his cheeks as he heard his name being spoken with Leo’s voice, the Hoshidan prince rushing forward to hug the taller blonde.

However...

“Papa, look out!”

…he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, and thus missed the tree root growing in front of him. This caused Takumi to trip over said root, and he let out a small yelp, waving his arms as he stumbled about, trying to regain his balance.

He was unsuccessful though, and instead stumbled straight into the arms of Leo, whom ended up falling onto the ground due to the sudden impact.

A moment of silence fell over the little family, all of them surprised by what had just occurred, but it was quickly broken with an airy laugh from Leo, along with his teasing comment.

“Did you really miss me that much, dear?”

Takumi’s face turned bright red at that, scowling at his husband as he hit him lightly on the chest (though it looked more like a cute pout than anything), telling him to shut it.

Though his smile quickly returned, and he shifted so that his face was align with Leo’s, lips ghosting over his as he leaned in for a kiss, two words Leo had been wanting to hear on his whole trip back.

_“Welcome home."_

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you so much for reading! I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Please leave a review if you have the time and thank you once again! :3


End file.
